


Universal Language

by Enigel



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Comment Fic, Crossover, M/M, One Line Story Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-20
Updated: 2005-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/Enigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For toscas_kiss, who evilly gave me the prompt "Daniel/Haldir, practical". (I kind of fail at one-liners.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Universal Language

**Author's Note:**

> For toscas_kiss, who evilly gave me the prompt "Daniel/Haldir, practical". (I kind of fail at one-liners.)

Daniel considered the practical implications of sleeping with the... _elf_ (oh, the mission report was going to be a _blast_ on this one) who had kindly offered them lodgings for the night: potential STDs; but these guys were supposed to be paragons of health, although Tolkien had obviously got other things wrong; Jack killing him if... _when_ he found out; but hell, it was his fault they'd traveled _that_ far back in time. Since his Westron was non-existent at best, he turned to the patiently waiting Haldir and showed his accord in the universal language of stripping.


End file.
